


Enter Hina Yumi!: Friendly Outing

by ALRevenantsGirl



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl
Summary: Hearing this, Hina blinked slowly confused. She basically just arrived  here and now experiencing down time? Didn't the Syndicate want to see if her skills improved? She was soon brought out of her thoughts by Natalie, who was fiddling with her long hair in the women's bath quarters. Hina smiled as Natalie did her magic and put it in a cute braided ponytail.
Relationships: n/a





	Enter Hina Yumi!: Friendly Outing

*Beep..Beep..Beep...Beep*

A groan is heard, a as hand slowly reaches for a alarm clock. A click is heard and a body rises. Yawning and walking sleepily to her door, Hina opens it. She is greeted by Natalie.

"Morning..Wattson. Your quite up early for getting ready for the Games.." Hina rubs her eyes as Natalie giggles and tugs Hina aside to not bump into a wall.

The young engineer looked at her tired friend with excitement. Natalie took Hina's hands and smiled.

"Actually we Legends are off for a couple of days! I'm really excited to work on my projects!" 

Hearing this, Hina blinked slowly confused. She basically just arrived here and now experiencing down time? Didn't the Syndicate want to see if her skills improved? She was soon brought out of her thoughts by Natalie, who was fiddling with her long hair in the women's bath quarters. Hina smiled as Natalie did her magic and put it in a cute braided ponytail. 

The ex-assassin ran her fingers over the long purple braid, " Hey..instead of you staying inside today, why don't we use today for shopping? I seen this clothes shop I been wanting to check out. What do you say?" It seem asking that got Natalie super excited. 

She agreed to go as long as she was able to bring Elliot. 

"Sure he can join us. I planned on dragging Revenant with us so we can have someone tell us how awfully ...fabulous we look in our outfits." Both legends laughed at the comment made. 

Finishing up in the bath quarters upon returning to her room, Hina took a peek at Revenant's door. She sighed and went in her room closing and locking the door to put on her clothes. She picked out a long black t-shirt that had slits in it. But the slits were filled with a red mesh design. Sliding on her blue jean shorts and tucking in part of the shirt, the look was done. As closing her drawer, the big rose barrette her mother gave her growing up poked out. She took it from the drawer and clipped it in her hair by her ear. 

Outfit was now complete! 

Hina put on her black shoes and unlocked her door. Opening it she walked out to only slam into Elliot. Both legends backed up. 

Hina rubbed her forehead, " Ah sorry there.." A small chuckle came from Elliot," It's cool. I wasn't watching where I was going either." He looked up with a nervous smile cracked on his face. 

Hina poked Elliot's forehead making his nervousness turn to actual laughter. The two walked to lounge area of the living complex. 

-It was nice to have much bigger space here than on the dropship. When using the dropship to travel, legends aren't allowed to bring much. Well besides from the trophies and equipment they buy with the money they're paid. So with that, the Legends also get free housing as long as they remain apart of the Apex Games.-

Greeted by Natalie, who was dressed in a cute summer dress with small nessie patterns on it; made a matching head band. It had a nessie on the side surrounded by tiny knitted white flowers. Her short hair even hand a small braid in it that was tucked behind her ear. Natalie's blue eyes popped with her whole outfit. 

Hina wanted to squeeze her cheeks and just squeal how cute she looked. But she would save the compliment for later. Hina told Elliot to wait with Natalie. He said alright and she took off back to the Living quarters of the complex. 

Hina stopped in front of Revenant's door. She wonder where this nervous feeling came from all of sudden. 

Upon her and Revenant's first encounter, she showed no fear or nervousness. But now it seems that's all her mind was on. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she knocked. 

There was no answer. 

Hina knocked again, this time speaking.

" Hey sleepy head..I know your in there. I..uh..wanted to know if you wanted to go out..um..shopping with me ,Wattson and Mirage? There already in the lounge area waiting for me..but I want you to come too." She waited for a response, but nothing. 

Hina sighed in disappointment and walked away from the simlacrum's door. It soon opened with Revenant standing there with his bright yellow optics looking down at her as she had turned back to look at him. He walked to her giving her a push forward.

" Let's get going girl. I don't get why I am needed to go shopping with you..this is practically meaningless for me." Hina scoffed at his comment, but was nonetheless happy Revenant decided to accept her invitation.

Returning back to the lounge area with a smile on her face, Hina told Natalie and Elliot that it's time to go.   
The four got into a jeep-limo that Elliot had brung over from his bar. He insisted them to just enjoy the ride to the clothing store. 

There was silence for abit during the drive, but Hina got an idea. She proudly smiled and scooted closer to Natalie. She whispered in her ear telling her friend that she could sing.

Natalie's eyes lit up! "Please can you sing for us?!" Both Elliot and Revenant looked at Hina. 

Elliot was all for it, Revenant just rolled his eyes and continued to watch the scenery go by out the window. Hina nodded and placed her hands on her lap. She took a deep breath and started singing. The song was filled with sadness and yearning. By the end of it the jeep-limo had stopped at the destination and both Elliot and Natalie we're sobbing. Revenant sighed and got out of the vehicle. 

"I'm sorry Wattson..Mirage..I didn't want you guys to cry!" Hina hastily waved her hands. 

The sobbing legends smiled through their tears and gave Hina a hug, telling her ; her song was beautiful. Revenant peered inside," Hurry it up skinbags. I'm getting bored.." Hina and the others climbed out the vehicle. Natalie and Elliot headed inside the shop. 

Revenant held Hina back for a moment. " Look..Just letting you know, you can call those skinbags by their really names when not in the Games. So don't put them above you like you got to earn their respect or something. Just don't..it irritates me." Hina blinked surprised and covered her mouth. 

But then latched onto Revenant's arm smiling," Aw thanks for letting me know!" She released his arm and went inside. Leaving Revenant outside feeling flustered? Annoyed? He couldn't figure out why his circuitry was feeling abit warmer than usual. He left that feeling alone and headed inside the shop. 

Inside the legends were all in different sections. Elliot was looking at some pajamas that had cowboy hats as the patterns on the pants. Natalie was browsing some t-shirts and some had cutesy patterns. Hina had already collected a couple of outfits and was now browsing jackets. As for Revenant, he was just looking out the window of the shop watching the passers look at him with uneasiness. Some even whispered to who they were walking with while looking in his direction. 

He grumbled and turned his back to it. He was use to people not liking him and being scared of him. Revenant liked it that way. He liked having the people who knew him from the Games be afraid of him. Less nuisances he had to deal with. The other legends were enough. Looking out over the shop he could see the top of each legend's head then their faces. 

They looked happy shopping. 

Revenant then seen Hina approaching him holding a few items in her hands. He groaned as she got close. Her face turned pouty. 

"Why the groaning you big baby?" She said as placing the clothes down on a shelf near them. 

Revenant grumbled and looked at the clothes. " What do you think your doing with those men clothes?" Hina lifted up one the shirts," Well I'm buying these of course. You like this one?" The simulacrum brushed the shirt aside and glared at the purple haired legend. 

She knew what he was referring too. Hina picked up the black jacket that had a zipper pocket on the chest, the golden color dress shirt and some black skinny jeans from the pile. She handed it all to Revenant, including the t-shirt she showed him. 

"I wanted to get you these! You are my friend too yah know!" Hina grinned at the simulacrum. 

Revenant looked down at her holding the clothes she gave him. This was strange for him. He never had anything like this happen before. He then looked up noticing Natalie and Elliot both were watching. 

Revenant dropped the clothes on Hina's head. Speaking only loud enough for her to hear- 

"Go ahead buy them..I'll wear them. But only when it's the two of us. I refuse to around the other skinbags."

He walked out the store and got into the jeep-limo. Natalie walked up to Hina, as she was pulling the clothes off her head. Elliot walked over with his bag of clothes he just bought. 

Elliot frowned," Hina you alright? Big scary robot guy didn't say anything mean did he?" Natalie helped Hina bring her items up to the counter to be checked out. 

Hina smiled looking at Elliot, "Nah. He was just telling me how much he hated coming out here. You know being his grumpy self." They laughed and with Hina's items all checked out, they got into the vehicle and headed back to the complex. 

*  
Inside of Revenant's room, Hina looked the simulacrum up from head to toe. He was dressed in the clothing items Hina purchased. She tapped her chin and then giggled.

" The outfit looks great on you Revenant! Who knew you look good in a dress shirt-jacket combo!" She sat on his bed and Revenant scoffed. " I'm gonna take this off. It's ridiculous." He started taking off the jacket but Hina had stood on the bed and reached her hands forward. 

They touched Revenant's face and his optics stared into her eyes. 

"Anything you do isn't ridiculous Revenant..Honestly you didn't have to come out with me today..but you did. Do you find that ridiculous?" Hina's bright cybernetic green eyes seem to bore a hole into Revenant. 

He averted his gaze," No I found that going with you today was pretty enjoyable..Made me feel abit..human." 

Hina smiled and brought her face close to Revenant's. He felt his circuitry go really warm in his face again. Hina let him go so he could finish changing. She left telling him she'd be in the kitchen helping out Elliot with lunch if he felt like coming out. 

Revenant grunted and sat on his bed holding the jacket. He soon got up placing the jacket down and left his room heading toward the kitchen. He didn't understand why Hina was trying to treat him like a actual person..but he wasn't gonna stop her actions.

For a murder machine living 300 years..Hina is the only one who has shown any attempt at this friendship and Revenant was intrigued.


End file.
